El regalo para kakashi
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Iruka le regala a su actual novio un regalo que sabe nadie en la aldea la ha dado en todo el día Es difícil ser el novio del hokague


Tal vez para el resto del mundo, el cumpleaños del Hokage era lo más trascendental que existía.

Realmente para kakashi no era más que tener un año más y listo.

Tenía toda la intención de llegar a casa y bañarse.

Ese día había sido muy tedioso para su gusto

Ya era el segundo año que en la aldea se celebraba su cumpleaños de esa manera y la verdad no le gustaba.

En general nunca fue muy sociable y solo hubieron pocas personas a las que les agradeció sus cumplidos.

Su padre, su sensei.

Obito, rin.

Gai… Asuma y Kurenai

Tal vez, el tercero.

Naruto y Sakura.

Pero desde que asumió como Hokage, toda la aldea celebró el saber su fecha de nacimiento.

Y durante todo el día se la pasó recibiendo presentes de todo tipo.

Dejo todo en la torre

Tenía chocolates, armas, ropa, perfumes y dos niñas le regalaron un beso.

Tal vez eso fue lo más dulce y simpático que recibió ( aunque esperaba que no se vuelva una moda)

Por la hora, supuso que Iruka ya estaría durmiendo.

Más de una vez, cerca de las once había aparecido en su hogar y se había encontrado con la hermosa imagen de Iruka durmiendo en su cama… con el cabello suelto y en ropa interior.

Su pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración.

La boca media abierta y completamente relajado.

Simplemente un espectáculo para la vista.

La primera vez, pensó que realmente dormía pero un kunai en su cuello le advirtió que había notado la invasión a su cuarto.

Detrás de él el Chunin lo tenía acechado.

Pero rápidamente supo que no era un intruso y reprendió a su novio por invadirlo y no llamar a la puerta, aún después de la reprimenda siguió entrando a su cuarto de la misma manera.

Pero lejos de insistir para que se levante, solo lo observaba o se acostaba junto a él.

Y aunque le agradaba la idea, tal vez no debería ir anunciando que recordara su cumpleaños

Tampoco quería presionarlo para que le dé un cumplido o un presente.

Él por su lado estaba muy cansado.

Llegando a su casa, noto de inmediato la presencia de su amor y sonrió.

Apuro el paso y al entrar Iruka estaba cocinandole.

_ tadaima! (*)

Iruka sonrió al verlo, hacía tiempo que ambos disfrutaban ese pequeño saludo de entrada

_ okaerinasai!(*)

Se acerco y le beso en la mejilla.

_ feliz cumpleaños Kakashi.

Le dijo y ambos fueron a la cocina.

Iruka terminaba de cocinar, y estaba sirviendo la mesa.

_ comiste?

_ si… almorcé

Rio y se sentó para disfrutar la comida.

_ itadakimasu! (*)

Agradeció Kakashi y comió con apetito, hacía poco tiempo descubrió que la comida de iruka era la más deliciosa que podía probarse y era digna de comer con ganas.

_ no esperaba verte

Le menciono y el Chunin se sonrojo un poco.

_ si… verás!

_ que?

Iruka parecía nervioso, cosa que le llamó la atención al peli plata.

Se rascaba la nuca y sonreía vergonzoso.

Buscando la manera en su mente de explicar lo que en verdad quería regalarle a su flamante novio.

_ yo, no sabía que regalarte… al principio pensé una que otra tontería pero luego me percate de que no sería bueno. Además ví como todo el mundo compraba estos días alguna cosa para regalarte.

Desde comida hasta vestimenta, y cuando me decidía por algo alguien ya te lo había comprado

_ así que decidiste hacerme una deliciosa comida!

_ mmm algo así!

_ que tienes para mí?

Preguntó pícaro el hokage y disfruto ver el rojo en el rostro de su Chunin.

No tenía idea de lo que tenía para él, pero le agradaba ver a Iruka así.

Aunque no lo supiera, ya con tenerlo con él era más que suficiente.

Iruka de inmediato fue a la cocina y le trajo una pequeña tarta.

_ sé que no te gusta mucho lo dulce, pero espero que la disfrutes

Le ofreció y por supuesto que el hokage acepto comer.

Iruka quedó satisfecho y luego quiso ordenar pero kakashi no se lo permitió.

Y aunque el moreno se veía más nervioso que nunca, aceptó y lo acompañó al cuarto.

Kakashi había aprendido a bajar un poco la intensidad de sus besos.

Al principio no podía evitar ser efusivo, pero ahora sabía que Iruka estaría con él siempre.

Por lo que cuando comenzó a besarlo, lo hizo con ternura y delicadeza.

Iruka por su lado se había acostumbrado a la voracidad de los besos de su amante pero le agradaba esta faceta tranquila.

El beso había nacido en el marco de la puerta y ahora ambos estaban en la cama besándose esporádicamente mientras se quitaban las prendas superiores.

Kakashi al ver el pecho descubierto de su novio se dedicó a besarlo, y lo acomodó aún más en la cama.

Le encantaba preparar a Iruka.

Porque en general su amor no podía evitar sonrojarse o sentirse avergonzado por algo

Le gustaba su voz cuando las cosas que él le hacía lo hacían sentirse apasionado y desinhibido.

Y en ese momento quería que deje de sentir vergüenza o timidez.

Deseaba escuchar su voz cuando le pedía más y anhelaba oírlo gemir.

Pero tuvo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Iruka levantándose y cambiando de posición.

_ por favor… acuéstate!

Le pidio con una sonrisa dulce y la cara tan roja como un tomate.

_ estás bien Iruka?

_ sí… lo estoy, solo quiero darte un presente que se que nadie pudo haberte dado hoy!

Kakashi tragó saliva, y se acostó tal y como Iruka sé lo pidió.

Sin poder creer como este tomaba la iniciativa.

Comenzó besando su cuello y bajo n de apoco a su pecho…

Allí llegar al abdomen kakashi no podía estar más sorprendido.

Iruka por su lado allí escucharlo se daba ánimo a seguir.

Realmente quería probar hacer lo que planeaba, solo esperaba que su novio no se decepcione con lo poco que haría.

Decidido, bajó directamente al miembro de kakashi.

Tuvo que tragar saliva al tenerlo frente a su rostro, pero su determinación lo impulsó a llevárselo a la boca.

Kakashi gimió incrédulo y mientras Iruka se la chupaba, él agradecía a todos los dioses que le hayan dado Valor a su Amor.

Iruka nunca antes había hecho eso, es más nunca había sido muy participativo, sino hasta que kakashi estaba dentro de él y el deseo lo envolvía.

Kakashi jamás lo presionó para nada.

Entendía que Iruka era un neófito en lo que concierne al sexo entre hombres, por lo que siempre se conformó con al menos poder intimar con él.

Este regalo sin duda era más que memorable.

Iruka por su lado, se dió cuenta que no sintió desagrado al hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Podría decirse que hasta comenzaba a gustarle el sabor, disfrutaba el saber que era capaz de darle placer a kakashi y se estremecía al pensar que eso no acababa ahí.

Se sentía descarado.

Por eso con un pote de lubricante ( había tenido la prevención de tenerlo cerca) comenzó a prepararse el mismo.

Por un momento sintió que kakashi acabaría si seguía aumentando el ritmo por lo que se detuvo por un momento.

Kakashi en un pensamiento algo egoísta deseaba haber tenido el Sharingan para poder grabar para siempre la imagen de iruka en ese momento.

Agradecía que haya frenado porque estaba a punto de vaciarse en la boca de iruka ( aunque eso hubiera sido sublime para él) pero deseaba ir tan lejos como el moreno quisiera.

Cuando Iruka creyó que era suficiente, se acomodó encima de kakashi y tomo valentía.

_ Iruka mi amor… en serio harás eso?

_ claro que lo haré, sé muy bien que lo has estado deseando.

Sonriendo y a la vez con algo de miedo,Iruka comenzó a empalmarse a sí mismo.

Kakashi no quiso dejar de observar el cambio de expresión en el rostro del moreno y aunque quería poder aguantar más tiempo tuvo que gemir con fuerza cuando finalmente Iruka lo tuvo por completo en sí.

Para ambos esto era algo nuevo que debía disfrutarse.

Y así lo hicieron.

Se disfrutaron en todo momento.

Iruka calbagaba a Kakashi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y kakashi estaba en su propio paraíso personal.

Y aunque quisieran que durará más ambos estaban sintiendo como el orgasmo se apoderaba de ellos.

En todo momento Iruka había sentido el placer con el roce en su próstata y no había podido dejar de acompañar a su novio en sus alaridos de placer.

Kakashi sabía que ya no soportaría la espera y ansiaba liberarse.

Por lo que, comenzó a masturbar a su amor, cuando Iruka sé vacío entre ambos kakashi se liberó por completo en el apretado interior de su amor.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos

Agitados y sudados se separaron.

Aun en ese estado Kakashi no dejo que Iruka sé fuera muy lejos y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Iruka sonreía con dulzura, le agradaban esos mismos que el peli plata le daba después del coito.

Realmente se sentía dichoso y muy satisfecho de haber realizado un buen trabajo.

_ te gustaría un baño?

_ claro…

Con algo de cansancio, se dirigieron al baño, y se acomodaron en la bañera.

Iruka estaba acostado en el pecho de kakashi y este disfrutaba por completo la vuelta de tuerca que tuvo su día.

Le agrado el cambio.

_ cómo se te ocurrió darme ese delicioso regalo?

_ hablas de la comida?

Preguntó pícaro el Chunin, y el jônin le mordió la oreja con suavidad

_ ah! Te refieres al pastel!

Ahora Kakashi lo apretó contra si.

Y beso debajo de su oreja y en su cuello.

_ me refiero a la felación…

_ kakashi!

El peli plata río allí ver el tono carmesí que cubría el rostro del moreno.

_ y como se llama lo que me hiciste?

_ te recomiendo que no te burles si esperas que se repita… de lo contrario lo dejaré como un regalo de cumpleaños irrepetible!

Le advirtió y fue suficiente para que kakashi no se burlara más de él.

_ en verdad seguirás haciéndolo.

_ si, me agrado… tenías razón la vez que dijiste que tarde o temprano me soltaría

Kakashi volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y se relajo en la bañera muy satisfecho de las buenas noticias.

Solo tenían casi cuatro meses juntos, y estaba ansioso por lo que vendría de ahora en adelante.

Solo faltaba que deje que la aldea se entere de su noviazgo y sería más que feliz.

Ya no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Con Iruka le era más que suficiente.


End file.
